Five Nights at Freddy's
Five Nights at Freddy's is an independent survival horror franchise created by Scott Cawthon. Video Games The first entry in the series was the original Five Nights at Freddy's. It was released on July 24th 2014. On November 11, 2014, a second game, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, was released onto Steam. On March 2, 2015, a third game, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, was released onto Steam. A fourth game, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, was released on July 23, 2015, and also a Halloween update released on October 30, 2015. A fifth game, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location was released on October 7, 2016, and a free update containing the Custom Night (with new in-game challenge mode and new cutscenes) became available on December 1, 2016. The sixth game was released on December 4, 2017 for free under the guise of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The series' standalone noncanon spin-off, Ultimate Custom Night, was released on June 27, 2018. A VR game entitled Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted became available on May 28, 2019. The game features 40 mini-games based upon previous installments along with some never before seen content. The next game, codenamed 58, is currently in works by Scott Cawthon alone and will be released on 2020. A separated spin-off role-playing game, entitled FNaF World, was released on January 21, 2016 formally at Steam before taking the game down due to negative reception, and re-released on Game Jolt on February 8, 2016, along with a second update later releasing on May 13, 2016. The game itself takes place in its own universe and does not have anything to do with the core series, but still a part of the official franchise. Scott confirmed other games planned for the future: an AR game created by Looking Glass and will be released on October 2019. A next possible installment to continue the main core series with bigger budget and multiplayer genre is under development by the company Universal with Scott's collaboration. Another game, titled Five Nights at Freddy's: Into Madness, was originally planned to be developed by Scott himself alone as confirmed on August 19, 2018. However on August 8, 2019 with the following reveal of the FNaF game 58, the game was announced to be on hold and will likely be a next Five Nights at Freddy's project by Steel Wool Studios on 2021. Film A film adaptation is also in production at Blumhouse Pictures. On March 28, 2017, Scott posted on his twitter (which he has not posted on since he created it in December 2014) that Blumhouse Productions, known for many films such as Insidious, Paranormal Activity, Get Out, and Split, will be involved with the production of the film. No release date has been confirmed as of yet, but was estimated to be released around the year of 2020. It is also planned to produce multiple films, and will be based on the first three games of the core series. On February 6, 2017, Scott had mentioned that the production of the film was "back at square one". On March 28, 2017, Scott posted a picture of a chair with the name "Freddy" on it, with a displayed picture of Blumhouse Productions' logo, revealing that said production company will be involved with production of the movie. On August 19, 2018, Scott announced that the film's draft during production is scrapped. On August 8, 2019, the movie's release date is confirmed to be in theaters on 2021. Books On December 17, 2015, a novel, The Silver Eyes, based on the story was released onto Amazon. The novel's plot is considered canon but take place in the alternate universe, different to the game series itself. Few different translated books (such as Portuguese and Spanish) are published. A young-adult 3-book series is being made, with the help of Scholastic. The first book, The Silver Eyes, was released in October 2016. The second book, The Twisted Ones, was released on June 27, 2017. The third book, The Fourth Closet, was released in June 26, 2018. The first guidebook for the series, The Freddy Files, was released on August 29, 2017. The book reveals information and evidence about the characters, locations, gameplay, etc., and even a preview on the last page where it features an animatronic Scrap Baby from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The book also features a number of common fan-theories. A newer version, titled The Freddy Files: Updated Edition, is scheduled to be published on June 25, 2019. An activity logbook for the series, Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook, was released on December 26, 2017. On November 12, 2018, Scott Cawthon confirmed a new line of Scholastic books related to the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, Fazbear Frights, consisting total of five books each including three different short horror stories, with characters and plot lines exists from the game series while few others not. Console Ports In May 2016, Scott confirmed that the original titles are set to be remade on consoles sometime in the future. However on September 4, 2017, the consoles are called off due to Scott's concerns about the deal. On August 19, 2018, Scott changed his mind to let the console ports happen in the future. While confirmed to be made in newly improved HD, the games are planned to be released on the following consoles for the franchise's 5th anniversary on 2019 by Striker Entertainment; Android, iOS, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4. Attractions In Las Vegas, a real-life horror attraction called Five Nights at Freddy's: Fright Dome was opened on September 30, 2016 and ran throughout the month of October. Scott recently revealed that it will not be open in 2017, due to management changes. From Jacksonville, Florida, on November 23, 2016, Sally Corporation recently debuts a dark ride based on the game series called Five Nights at Freddy's: The Ride with no release date confirmed. Merchandise Starting back in 2015, official merchandise products (such as plush toys, t-shirts, figures, posters, etc.) can be found in stores from both online and reality. From online, the merchandises are available on online stores such as Sanshee, Toywiz, Amazon, etc. In reality, they are available at shops including Target, Wal-Mart, etc. The company Funko creates iconic POP! figures of many of the animatronics from the games. McFarlane toys develops building sets based on locations and characters from the series. Interestingly enough, half of the tags, covers, etc., for merchandises (especially few t-shirts) contain renders of characters from the entire series officially from Scott Cawthon.